


It's Always Sunny at Hogwarts

by anastasia_lee_bones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasia_lee_bones/pseuds/anastasia_lee_bones
Summary: 'Hanging out by the lake, the gang was tossing various things into the water, to see if the giant squid would react. So far there hadn't been any sign of it. Dee was sitting on a rock, Dennis by her feet, attempting to soak up what little sun was out that day. Mac and Charlie were closer by the water, a collection of odd bits and pieces around them that they were tossing into the water. It was class time, but none of them cared.'The gang hanging out in their teen years, at Hogwarts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	It's Always Sunny at Hogwarts

Hanging out by the lake, the gang was tossing various things into the water, to see if the giant squid would react. So far there hadn't been any sign of it. Dee was sitting on a rock, Dennis by her feet, attempting to soak up what little sun was out that day. Mac and Charlie were closer by the water, a collection of odd bits and pieces around them that they were tossing into the water. It was class time, but none of them cared.

“Why are we doing this again?” Dee complained, watching as Mac chucked his own Potions text book into the lake. 

“If we can defeat this stupid squid, we'll be kings of the school, Dee!” Mac explained, passing Charlie another book to fling. 

“Um, I think you mean when I defeat the squid,” Dennis interjected, examining his nails imperiously. “If you think any of you have the level of magic and skill required to take down such a beast, you are sorely mistaken.” 

“You're only doing this because you think you're better than that Harold Pooter kid, Dennis,” Charlie said, attempting to drag his school trunk into the water. 

Dennis snapped up, face going red. “His name is Harry Potter and he is not better than me! I am the Golden God!”

“I don't think he even knows who you are, bro.” Dee said from her perch. 

“Shut up, bird,” Dennis scoffed. “Like anyone in this school doesn't know who I am.”

“Yeah, who doesn't know Dennis and Dee, the kids of Frank the janitor?” Charlie piped up, still failing to shove his trunk into the water. 

Dee went red this time. “That's not what we're known as!” 

“Why not? Frank's the coolest guy in this place.” Charlie questioned, confused. “He knows where all the best hiding places are, and doesn't care when I sniff my potions around him.” 

“Yeah but he's a weird gross old man, Charlie. How are we going to be kings if we hang out with weird gross old men?” Mac clapped a hand on Charlie's shoulder. “You can only be our jester if you hang out with him.”

Charlie's eyes lit up. “Jester?! That's like, the best job ever! I get to tell jokes and make you guys happy and then eat scraps! I'll be like an awesome joking dog that everyone loves.” 

There was a silence as everybody attempted to make sense of what Charlie said. 

The sun crept lower in the sky. Eventually Dee got up and left, heading back to the Slytherin dungeons, Dennis following her not long after. Mac remembered he had Quidditch practice, and quickly ran up to the Gryffindor common room. Charlie was still attempting to shove his trunk in the lake when a shy tentacle lifted out of the water and gently shoved the Hufflepuff away, plucking the remaining books out of the water and depositing them around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic posted online. I've read a lot over the years, and decided to try writing them myself. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
